Beautiful
by BookMarauder
Summary: A Leyna fanfiction. Read to find out more!


**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: On my first uploaded fanfiction, I've received a lot of requests to keep writing more stories for this account. I really didn't think people would enjoy it but my viewers did and I can't thank you enough for the support. So here's my newest fan fiction! All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Reyna's P.O.V**

_Venus girls. _I watched them from a distance as I leaned against the Senate building. No, I'm not stalking them. It's just difficult to miss them with several males admiring their massive amounts of cleavage and short skirts. They all had long shiny hair and skinny legs. No pimples, no fat, no flaws. I rolled my eyes as one of them laughed giddily at a sexual pick-up line from one of the guys._ Don't they have something better to do? _Actually, don't _I have something better to do? _

I turned around and walked along the streets of New Rome. It was around 7:00 am. The sky was in a beautiful sunset along the horizons of Camp Jupiter. I was feeling down for some reason. Those Venus girls. Why were they so perfect? They always had the attention. Nobody ever looks at me like th- wait. Am I jealous? No no that can't be. I'm the Queen. I don't need all that. _Strengthen up, Reyna. _I told myself. _You're better than that._

I kept walking until I heard my phone buzz. I pulled it out and saw it was a message from Leo. We have been together for three years now and things have been going great. Despite his lack of austerity, there's no one I'd rather be with. It read:

Hey. I'll be home soon. Busy day at the workshop. Love you. :)

I replied: That's fine. Love you too :)

To my left, I spotted my house. It was paid for by my own salary for being queen. It was a ranch with tan cement and brown roof shingles. On the outside of the windows, there were wooden flower boxes that carried yellow tulips. I jogged up the front porch steps into the entranceway. Aurem and Argenteum greeted me by jumping on me. They almost toppled me over because they weighed so much.

"Hey, boys." I peeked around the corner into the kitchen. Leo wasn't home yet. I walked into my bedroom and decided to change into a pair of sweats. My hair fall out of the braid and I ruffled it with my fingers.

Once I have stripped down to my underwear, I looked at myself in the whole body mirror.I sighed and ran my hands over my bare thighs. They looked too big on my figure and I didn't like it. And my battle scars. They were everywhere. I traced a finger along the side of my ribcage where the most noticeable one was. I received it by was fighting off intruders and their leaders struck me.

Just then, I heard Leo enter the door. He was whistling to the tune of "The Man" by Aloe Black. "I'm home!" he called out. I heard his footsteps drawing closer to the room. He knocked on the door twice.

"Can I come in?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Sure."

He opened the door. He didn't seem too surprised to see that I was sitting on the bed in only undergarments. I locked eyes with him and looked down. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked sitting beside me. He smelled like a mixture of cologne and machine oil. Some girls would've probably found it grotesque but I found it comforting.

"Nothing." I tried to stand up and leave the conversation put he put his hand on my shoulder and sat me down gently. "I'm not an idiot, Rey. Tell me what's wrong." he demanded. "It's stupid."

"It can't be _that_ stupid if it's keeping me from seeing your beautiful smile." I whispered very quietly "I'm not beautiful." Leo smirked. "Pfft. Yeah. And I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I thought we were stating things that were impossible." he said.

"Leo, I'm serious."

"Well so am I." He turned his head to look at me and saw that I wasn't convinced.

He let out a long sigh and knelt in front of me. "Tell me what you think isn't pretty on you."

"Leo, this isn't necessary-"

"Show me." he declared. " I want to witness the so-called flaws on you because I just can't see them.' "

"Well for a start," I pointed to my thighs. Leo squinted. "What's wrong with them? You have muscular thighs, Rey. I think they look sexy. At least you don't have my scrawny chicken legs like I do.." I chuckled at that. "See? Look at that smile! Beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"But look at these scars…" I walked up to him at showed him the one on my ribcage.

''I am quite certain the Venus girls don't-"

All of the sudden, Leo burst out laughing in a jubilant manner. "You aren't seriously comparing yourself to the Venus girls? The campers who lay at least five guys a night? Reyna, they wouldn't even consider handling a weapon. Not to mention kick ass like you do! And as far as the scars go, I think they look beautiful. They resemble the brave warrior you- "

"That's the problem!" I said as threw my hands in the air. "Everyone expects me to be "warrior" or "leader" of the camp but no one stops to think that I'm a girl since I'm a queen, I get called "bossy' or "uptight". I get miscellaneous emotions and insecurities about it but I have to hide them. It hurts..."

I started to get teary eyed and Leo gave me a contemplative walked up gave me hug from behind while nuzzling his nose into the back of my neck. We were both in front of the full body mirror now and I could see our reflection.

"Reyna. I'm sorry. It's just that you have so many great qualities to offer. I don't care how "big" you think you are or about other people's opinions.. You're one of the most loyal, fearless and incredible people ever. No one can change that. My choice is you.

I stared at him for a while. His voice seemed so content and honest. I wasn't very used to that. I've had so many people betray me and treat me like dirt. Leo was different though. He knew what it felt like. That's one of the reasons why I loved him.

"You mean that?" I whispered. "Of course." he said

I turned around and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. No one has ever really said that to me and ,meant it. Sorry for getting all emotional on you."

Leo chuckled; a light chuckle filled with warmth. "It's no problem. Everyone has those days." He kissed my cheek. "Now let's eat our food."

The End

**Author's note: Sorry it was so short. I haven't posted a fanfiction in a while because of health issues but I just want to let you know that you're beautiful. It doesn't matter what others think of you. Don't go worrying about looks because they'll wear off. A beautiful personality however, will last. **

**Reviews are great :)**


End file.
